Mending a Broken heart
by Chibimiko Kaggy
Summary: Summary in side Narutox Kagome paring


I do not own Inuyasha & Naruto!

But the ideas are mine I hope you read and enjoy.

Summary- It is the final battle. Inuyasha and the group betrayed Kagome, So Midoriko and the other 3 souls give Kagome a new task in a different world to kill Ochimaru, Naraku's incarnation. She finds love but how will things go with her heart full of betrayl and hurt?

I was wearing a fighting kimono. It was silver and blue triming at the end, and a big cresent moon on the back. The kimono had slits up the side with white hakamas underneath. I had my new brothers Sesshomaru and Koga by my side. They trained me in all they know. We did a blood bond so I'm wolf and dog demon. Shippo over the years grew to hip. He is my son. So I am a fox demon too. But of course I hide my features because I want to look weak infront of the gang. I had my black/blue hair in a bun. And two strands on each side of my face.

I was now 18, I still love Inuyasha. It was sad to watch every one fall in love, even Sesshomaru. He fell in love with Kagura. He gave Kanna and Kagura their own hearts. They were gonna get mated after the battle. Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Rin, Koga and Ayame and Inuyasha and kikyo. I was sad but I would find love right? So I was notching my arrow for the final blow. I let it go and a bright pink light engulfed it. It hit the mark. Naraku's heart.

He screamed in agony and I watched had his body turned into ash. But I didn't notice the black soul shift into the air. I walked over and picked the jewl up I took the last remaining shard from around my neck and connected it will the rest of the shikon no tama. I saw how it glowed. I felt the jewl pulse in my hands. I could hear a faint voice'' Mistress'' I dropped it . I saw it comes straight towards me. It stopped for a minute and lunged right into my body. I dropped to my knees blood pouring from the spot right above my heart.

I then heard Inuyasha sream wind scar, Sango hiraikotsu and Miroku his wind tunnel and in the corner of my eyes I saw Kikyo aiming a arrow at my back. I fell to the ground and bleed more. It hurts I thought. Not only mentally or physically but it hurts in my heart, Not because the shikon no tama because of the betrayl and hurt I feel. Why was the only thing I could say. Was I not a good friend or a good leader? Or was it that they were selfish. I made sure they had a nice meal in their stomach and re stiched their clothes when the were worn.

That same word was floating in my head'' Why''

I saw Shippo,Kagura,Sesshomaru,Rin,Koga and Ayame to my side. I was healing fast the pain went away but not the one in my heart. The concealment spell drooped my teeth turned to canines my human finder nails tured to claws and my toe nails sharpened a little bit. On my head was the shikon no tama with a black arrow through it. So I had pink and black stripes on each cheek,wrist,hips and ankles. My hair grew past my butt. But the color stayed the same. And 9 tails sprouted from my back .I could feel my body over whelm with power. It was like my aura could take up every planet it is. My eyes turned pick and white due to my miko powers.

Then they heard the four voices of the shikon no tama.

'' You have betrayed the woman who cared for you all and would get herself killed for you.'' the voices spoke

'' My recarnation she is weak.'' Kikyo said

'' For you are wrong Kagome is not your reacarnation, she is our recarnation and holds more power the the gods themselfs she can destroy you all when she wants but she won't because her heart is to pure.'' they replied.

Everyone was shocked. I just disapered in thin air. I woke up in a garden. I saw four people the people of the shikon no tama. I had on a pink and black sun dress.

'' Kagome you are the daughter of God and Satan.'' Said the guy with black hair

'' I'm w-what?''

'' You heard us child, your mother is the goddess of this world and your father is satan.'' They said

'' Oh'' I said my mouth was in a o shape.

'' You will get to meet your parents when the time is right, but we give you a new task , to kill Ochimaru. Naraku's recarnation. You will live their at Konoha untill you task is done. But first we will train you.'' A women with golden hair said.

We trained for hours and hours day and night. We went over every thing their is. I would be a jounin. I got up and packed my bags. I had a pink tank top on with a fish net shirt that fell of my shoulders. With black Kargo's and back ninja shoes. I had gained the same wepons as the gang and some weapons that Midoriko and the other 3 souls gave me. My hair was out. I heard the 4 souls say a faint goodbye. I just smiled. I felt something pop in my hand. It said,

_Don't open till you get to the Hokage's office, Then open this card. We gave you some money and more weapons in the bag and medical herbs use them wisely. We taught you well little one you will be somebody and life and will find love we know that. Next time purify Ochimaru's soul so he can go straight to hell._

_Love us!_

I just laughed and picked up the bag and slung it over my shoulder. I walked untill I got to a gate. I saw 2 people and showed them a pass. They opened the gates. I was thankful that they gave me all the Kekei Genkai of all the clans. But I din't have to steal somebody's eyes because I was a miko and demon. I let my true features show. I could feel the Hokage's power in the tower with a couple of morw. But one was laced with red and some demon chakra in it. I looked down at my own stomach they sealed half of my power away because they feared I would hurt somebody. I kept walking until I came upon oak doors I pushed them open.

I was sevral kunai fly at me so in a fast fashion I took my own out and cut them in half. They feel to the ground in half. I looked up and say all shocked faces.

'' How you get in the gates.'' Said a blond headed woman with big knockers. Mine were a little smaller but near a D cup.

'' I came here on a oreder.'' I replied

I opened the card, Midoriko came up.

'' Do not harm her she is on a order to kill Ochimaru. She will stay here until her task is done if any problems just open this card.'' She said and the card closed

They had their mouths wide open.

'' Is that the legendary miko Midoriko?'' asked a pink haired girl

'' Yes.'' I replied

''Oh , you will be staying with Naruto.'' said the blond woman

''Ok.'' I said

They went around the room and introduced themselfs. I wondered why her had a fox demon in him.

'' Why does Naruto have a fox demon in him.''I said

'' How do you know it a secret.'' Tsunade asked

'' How do I not no my sons father duh.'' I said with out thinking

'' You have a son and the father is sealed into Naruto.'' asked Sasuke

'' No My son is adopted through blood blond and the fox in Naruto has the same chakra as Shippo.'' I said

I felt something grab my tail so I lifted it in the air. I saw it was Hinata. I stared laughing. I was throwing her up in the air. And I put her down. I looked in to Naruto's eyes they were a couple shades lighter than mine. He smiled and I blushed and turned around. I can't be blushing over Naruto right now after what I been through.

'' Kagome -chan you alright.'' as Hinata

'' Yeah.'' I replied not wanting to worry her.

'' Then why is your face red.'' she asked

'' Because I'm hot .'' I said quickly.

And I was gone in a puff of smoke.

Thx I hope you liked this chapter


End file.
